


POTO omegaverse Pairing Preferences

by Operaghostangst



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Plenty of Kay influences
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But please don't leave flames or nasty comments, Fpreg, Girl Penis, Modern AU, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Preferences, This fic is probably going to get me kicked out of the Phantom fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operaghostangst/pseuds/Operaghostangst
Summary: This is both a modern AU and an Omegaverse AU. I know I'm risking a lot doing this with the Phantom fandom, given how some people can be but I've been wanting to make this a story for quite awhile.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Meg Giry, Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Meg Giry, Erik | Phantom of the Opera/The Persian, Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Meg Giry
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. introduction to the characters/ the plots for the pairings.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In some versions of Omegaverse, the female Alpha has the ability to knock up an Omega. How this is possible depends on the person. If you don't like this then this story definitely wont be your cup of tea. Also, obviously this will include Mpreg as well. So double the warning I suppose.

Eristine: Christine is an Omega and Erik is obviously an older, deformed Alpha. What happens when Gustave makes a deal with the masked Alpha to ensure that his daughter will be safe and taken care of when he's gone? Will Christine be able to fall for the sometimes frighteningly angry alpha that she's promised to? Will Erik ever let his guard down enough to actually let her in? Or will it remain purely business between the two of them?

- _ **I'm aware that arranged marriages are harder to come by- even more so when its a modern au. But given that its also omegaverse, it can be forgiven for the most part.**_

_**\- They will be based off of the 25th anniversary because I seen it twice and I'm in love with the way they were played. So if you need to picture them, its Sierra for Christine and Ramin for the Phantom.** _

_**-Erik is going to be semi-famous and the reason no one suspects that there is anything wrong with his face or questions the mask is because they just assume that he's an eccentric celebrity. He is also photoshopped to look attractive in most of the photos.** _   
_**\- Christine will probably be a bit skittish at first, but she will learn how to actually use her spine** _

* * *

Maoul: Meg is an Omega and Raoul is the Alpha. They are friendly acquaintances, who have a mutual friend in Christine. What happens when a party gets out of control and they end up waking up in bed together with no memories of the night before? The only thing that could tell them about what happened was the fact that they were naked and in bed together. Is that an incriminating mating bite on Meg's neck? It is. What now? 

_**-The Raoul and the Meg that I picture for this section is Patrick Wilson and Jennifer Ellison.** _

_**-Raoul is probably going to come across as rather rude at first, but that is to be expected with the situation. Meg will be rather feisty but unsure. She knows that they're both to blame for the situation.** _

* * *

Merik: Meg is an Omega and Erik is a deformed alpha. *Obviously*. Erik is lonely after the Omega that he had planned on mating dies in a tragic accident. He throws himself into his work as a CEO and abandons everything that he was passionate about. Enter Meg, who is chirpy and feisty in equal measures. Can she pull him out of his despair without falling for her unattainable boss? We shall see.

_**-For this section, its Gerard Butler and Jennifer Ellison.** _

_**-Erik is going to be incredibly resistant for obvious reasons.** _

_**-Meg will be a mixture of hesitant and impulsive.** _

* * *

Rerik: Raoul is the omega and Erik is the alpha. Erik is a recluse who finds an injured and sick omega on his doorstep. He reluctantly takes the other male inside and nurses him back to health. He finds out that there are people after him and offers his protection. Will he end up getting attached despite himself? 

_**-Raoul is going to be a little defensive but also vulnerable as he's been on the run for awhile.** _

_**-Erik is going to be hella reluctant and** _

_**\- 25th anniversary cast again, so Ramin!Phantom and Hadley!Raoul.** _

* * *

Megstine: Meg is an Omega and Christine is the alpha. Christine and Meg are best friends, they've been best friends for years. But the moment that an alpha starts showing interest in Meg, she changes and not in the best way. Mason doesn't want Meg to spend time with Christine because he knows that Christine is in love with her. He is also pretty sure that Meg is in love with her. So he's going to do whatever he needs to do to keep them apart and the pretty little blond to himself.

_**-Meg is going to be normal at first but she'll become skittish at first for obvious reasons.** _

_**-Christine being the alpha is probably a surprise to some of you, but I believe firmly in Dom! Christine- but only if she's with Meg.** _

_**-25th anniversary again so Sierra!Christine and Daisy!Meg.** _

* * *

Pharoga: Erik is the Omega and Nadir (The persian/Daroga) is an Alpha. They encounter each other when Nadir has to arrest the omega for manslaughter- the unintentional murder of Erik's first potential mate. However, it became clear that it was all in self defense when he noticed all the scars that littered the rest of Erik's body. His case is easily handed and he only spends a few years in prison and Nadir, upon realizing he felt a connection, tries to get closer to the damaged omega. Will he be successful ?

_**-This is based more so off of Kay than Leroux, therefore Daroga actually has a name.** _

_**-Erik is actually an Omega for once. It'll be interesting to try and make him a little more submissive without ruining his character.** _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Eristine:** _

Christine waited on the first floor of the building, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She was to move in with her soon to be husband and mate now. It was the only way that the man could take care of her and protect her. She wasn’t sure how she felt about her papa making this deal behind her back but she knew that she couldn’t back out of it. She had hoped that he’d be nice, but it was incredibly hard to say. Especially when everyone seemed a little uncomfortable whenever they mentioned their boss’ name. Even other alphas.

She didn’t have to wait too long before a hand rested on her shoulder. She squeaked and turned around to gaze up at him. Her eyes widened as their eyes met. He was mysterious and perhaps a little good looking- at least from what she could see. The stark white mask was covering the other side of his face. She opened her mouth to speak then almost immediately closed it, nothing coming out of her mouth. 

A rich, somewhat dark chuckle left the Alpha. The sound made a deep blush spread across her cheeks. “I’m Erik. I’m assuming you’re Christine?” He asked. She nodded feebly and he rested his hand on her lower back, urging her towards the door.

“Come, I’ll help you finish packing your things.” He finished. She was powerless to do nothing but go along with it. He didn't seem too bad right now, but there was also something about him that made her nervous. He also brought on a new feeling that she couldn't quite describe and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

* * *

_**Maoul-** _

Meg groaned and nuzzled into the warmth beside her, not quite ready to wake up. She ached in one of the best ways and she ignored how tender the side of her neck was. She rested a small hand on the man’s torso and slid it downwards, perhaps she could initiate some slow morning sex. She was definitely in the mood for it right now. However before she could do much more, a hand grasped hers almost painfully tight. She opened her eyes to gaze into the almost disappointed eyes of a very familiar man. Raoul de Chagny. 

Before she could speak, he did. “Looks like we’re mated, Meg. I cannot believe I allowed you to bring me to your room. This was all a stupid mistake and now it’ll be almost impossible to reverse it.” Raoul snapped, running his free hand through his hair roughly. He hadn’t meant to come off as completely heartless, it was simply that this situation was the furthest thing from ideal that he could think of. Neither of them knew the other well enough to consider something like this without being incredibly drunk.

Meg pulled her knees against her chest and rested her chin on top of them. She clutched them to her tightly before sighing. “The only thing we can do is hope for the best and try to figure something out.” She responded, not expecting a response. Which is good because she didn’t receive one.

* * *

_**Merik-** _

Erik wasn’t sure what to think of his new secretary in the slightest. Meg’s personality was something that he would’ve found rather irritating on anyone else. He almost liked it and that bothered him. He belonged fully to Christine and to fall for anyone- even after her death- would be betraying her. He was in the middle of doing paperwork when the door pushed open. He glanced up at her, his gaze lingering slightly before he looked away. “What do you want? It better be important.” He snapped.

Meg smirked and leaned against the doorframe. “You love me, really. Anyways.. Your two o’ clock had to reschedule, I just figured that would be something you’d want me to tell you.” she answered, making her way back to her desk with an extra sway to her hips.

Erik cursed himself when he found himself watching them despite his best efforts. “Little wench.” he grumbled under his breath, leaning back in his chair. She definitely knew what she was doing and she was doing it on purpose at this point, it would seem.

* * *

_**Rerik-** _

This was the last thing that Erik had expected to be doing with his time. It was the last thing that he wanted to be doing with his time, if he was being honest with himself. But he couldn’t ignore the broken Omega that laid on his doorstep, his long ignored instincts wouldn’t allow him to do so now. He laid him down on the bed and lingered for a moment, admiring the features under all the bruising. The man was quite nice looking despite his state. He rested his cold hand against his forehead and hissed when he noticed how warm his flesh was. “Fuck.” He sighed, running a hand down his face. The omega was sick as well.

He spent the next few days tending to the omega, mostly focusing on the sickness as he couldn’t tell what was injured until the man came to. He had been in the middle of washing dishes when he heard the terrified scream of the omega. He dropped what he was doing and rushed into the room. He was floored by the male- somehow he wasn’t expecting to see that much fear in the other man. “I’m not going to hurt you.. I promise.” Erik uttered quietly

The man looked unsure and a few moments passed before he finally nodded. He opened his mouth to ask who this odd masked man was, but the discomfort in his throat had him stopping with a small wince. Erik sighed and perched on the edge of the bed. “My name is Erik. I found you on the doorstep… we can figure the rest out when your throat isn’t sore. But for now… I need to figure out if anything is broken. Will you let me?” He questioned. There was another hesitant nod and that was all that he needed.

* * *

_**Megstine-** _

Christine was surprised when Meg scurried over to her, slamming into her and clinging. Christine nearly stumbled back but she steadied herself and immediately wrapped her arms around her friend. “Meg? What’s wrong?” Christine asked, ignoring the urge to scent the omega in her arms. She wasn’t hers to do that to and Mason seemed pretty keen on Meg. She wouldn’t ruin this for her. 

Meg nuzzled and tried to press herself closer with a sigh. “I’m taking advantage of the time that I have with you before Mason find- I mean, arrives.” she murmured gently, clinging tighter when she registered the way she slipped up. She almost admitted that she’d ran from her alpha. Hopefully Christine wouldn’t mention it because she wasn’t ready to answer those questions.

“Oh? That’s fine.” Christine agreed somewhat reluctantly. She didn’t want to press Meg for information. She had caught the slip up but she didn’t want to distress the poor Omega any more than she already was. She held her for as long as she could before Meg pulled away and skittered off almost randomly.

* * *

_**Pharoga-** _

Nadir couldn’t get the way Erik had looked at him when he first arrested him out of his mind. Even though all the evidence leaned towards it being in self defense, there was nothing he could’ve done to help the Omega. His hands were tied. But that desperate, wild look haunted him. The Omega’s overly scarred and diminished body haunted him as well. He shouldn’t be as bothered as he was and still is. But despite knowing he shouldn’t be, nothing changed there. 

Thankfully, the man was being released today. It was impulse that led to him coming down to wait in the parking lot. He wanted to help him and this was the only opportunity he’d have to find him without a hassle. He could only hope that the man hadn’t been damaged any further while in prison. He sincerely doubted the other officials would bother to put the poor man in the correct section- both because of his actions and because of his deformed face.

Nadir looked through the rear view mirror and saw a familiar figure walking towards the road, the black mask on their face giving their identity away immediately. He impulsively rolled down his window, “Erik! I want to make you an offer.” He called, gesturing the omega over when Erik glanced over at him upon hearing his name. Golden eyes bore into his own, hesitation rolling off of the otherwise stoic man in waves. Nadir began to worry that this wasn’t going the way he hoped- but he was able to breathe easier when the omega approached, never breaking eye contact. It wasn’t much, but it was a start.


End file.
